Cancer Patient
by IluvChrisColfer
Summary: This is a creative writing story I did like 2 years ago  please dont be too harsh , there is a lot of mistakes and hiccups as I went a little overboard with It. It was only supposed to be 1000 words well i wrote to much but got grade 2 credit ...


**(This was a story I did for Creative Writing 2 years ago in school . I Related to feelings I have (please notice this story by me is old and I dont know much about cancer)enjoy)**

**Cancer Patient.**

I have never seen something as beautiful than the bright light i'm seeing it's so bright.

Even though i'm drugged up and sleepy i can still feel them cutting me open like kind of gutting a fish.

I have no idea how i ended up here but lets start from the begining.

The Ringing sound is like hell to my ears. bringbring... "hannah!. Get up its time for school!" my mums voice can be so annoying sometimes. "yeah yeah ok one minute!". As i clamber off my bed and pull on my clothes i notice a strange little lump on my abdomen, i had no clue what this was. It's like it has its own little cavity. I'm startled by the alarm clock which is ringing for the second time, i switch it off and grab my blue and white satchel. I skitter down the stairs managing to snatch a bit of my brothers toast "HEY!" i look at my brother in the meanest of ways "oh shut it". I glide out the door with ease and on to the school bus where i see my two best friends. "Hey Roxy, hey Emily".  
>School was a blur, everyone running around like animals in the safari park at Blair Drummond.<p>

I'm knocked out of my daydream by one of my friends voices "so how was your brother this morning?" she only asks this because she thinks my brother is gorgeous. "He was fine why do you ask?" i watch her shuffling on the cold bench with unease "no reason". Emily and i cant help but laugh at her, she looks as if she's going to wet herself. I keep thinking i should tell my friends about the lump, i can't help myself from blurting out "so i found a lump this morning, below my rib cage..". My friends look at me with an expression that would make anyone nervous "what?" Emily can be so deaf sometimes. "she said she has a lump!" i had to thump Roxy on the leg to shut her up "shh will you i don't want the whole school knowing!". "Hannah you need to get that looked at" Emily was talking sense for once "should i tell my mum?" Roxy and Emily both nodded in sync.  
>Heading home from school i was shaking to tell my mum. I mean how would she react. Clambering in the door, dropping my bag and kicking my shoes off, i walked through to see my mum sitting on the new red recliner chair she bought. "oh hi hunny, how was school?" she was smiling so she's in a good mood. "It was ok but mum i need to tell you something.." my mum sat up and suddenly looked at me with a very worried face "whats wrong darling?" i had to tell her it was now or never "i have a lump on my stomach area". Her face was now so blank i couldn't read anything off it "we need to get you an appointment at the hospital to check that out ... now" i nodded and went to get changed. As i was changing my clothes my eyes again lingered to the 'Cavity' decided im calling it that now. Grabbing my coat and running down the stairs i saw mum talking on the phone "mum who you talking to?" she gave me the finger on the mouth as in sh "yes thats all thank you bye, I managed to get you an appointment today so we better be going". Heading to hospital i realised my teeth were chattering why was i scared of that 'Cavity' i mean its not as if it's going to be bad.<br>Pulling up near the hospital i got out and waited for mum to park the car. Walking in the narrow doors i saw loads of battered and bruised people, lets just say it wasn't nice. I was startled by the voice coming from the speaker "Hannah Anderson to room 6 please" i walked with my hands flapping beside my body. As i glided through the door i saw the doctor, "ok were going to do some tests today. Your mum explained the problem and we have to be quite cautious about lumps so lets get some tests done". After all the tests were done i was in for some long waiting, i'm still keeping calm though. "Hannah Anderson to room 6 again please" the doctors face didn't look to confident which is why im feeling for the worse. "Hello Hannah, Mrs Anderson ..." i cut him off by blurting out "is it bad?" the doctor bowed his head and then lifted it back up it was like his head was a weight that was just to hard to lift. "yes i'm afraid so, this may be hard to take in but Hannah you have cancer..." i couldn't take it in he was right and before i knew it my eyes were welling up with big tears. My mum asked if it was true and he nodded. "Hannah i'm so sorry, the good news is we can treat it, it's not as bad as it seems to be" mum looks as though she was going to scream "doctor what treatment will Hannah have to have?" he looked up and said "Jags over some months and then Chemo, it wont be to bad the worst is Chemo".

I had told my friends and my family that was the worst part really. They all were as shocked as i was, my mum hasn't stopped fussing over me. It's been three months and i've had all my jags, they were not painful just damn annoying. Now i'm just sitting in my room watching a movie called the Bucket List, its about two men that are diagnosed with cancer and are not going to be able to fight it, so they make a 'bucket list'. Its like all the things you want to do before you die, i keep thinking i'm going to die eventually because of my disease. I'm brought out of my thinking spell by my mum knocking on my door "Yeah ?" my mum steps in to my room with a sandwich and crisps "here's your lunch. Emily and Roxy are here to see you, will i send them up?". My face is suddenly gleaming with happiness "yes! Send them right on up" its not only me thats smiling now, i haven't seen Emily and Roxy for two weeks now because i've been resting from the last of my jags. "Hi Hannah, we've missed you!" oh dont worry Emily i've missed you two too. "I've missed you too, how are you both ?" they both nodded "your asking us that, it's the other way around. How are you?". I always smile when Roxy puts on her sarcastic voice "i've been good thanks. Finished all my jags just chemo to go now, i start next week" their faces formed into a frown "is chemo not supposed to be sore?" Emily looks like a cute baby when she's upset "yes it's like radiation it's supposed to zap the tumour away and i lose my hair in the process". Both of my friends bowed there heads "i cant wait till your all better you know" I agreed with Emily too "well i better finish my lunch i will see you two soon ok" they both nodded their heads and waved a goodbye. I've started chemo and let me tell you it's not the best thing in the world. i've been throwing up, getting skinny and losing my hair, it's really painful. "You want a glass of water sis?" my brothers been around for me a lot these past few months, he's made sure i'm happy. "Yeah please, thanks" it was coming again the horrible feeling in my throat, i was sick yet again. I hate being sick its disgusting and leaves a revolting taste in your mouth "yeah i need that water definetly now" as my brother handed me the glass i was more than happy to take a drink. I keep thinking about school, i miss it and i can't believe im saying this. I miss my friends, my classes and my teachers. I've been so sick i wasn't able to properly celebrate my fifteenth birthday, so mum is going to make up for it when i'm better. "hunny you want anything to eat or can you not take it?" the truth is i want to eat a mountain but i've lost my appetite completely "no thanks mum" my mum just simply nodded. I have no idea if i will get through this i'm just hoping that this treatment will work. "Sis no offence but you have an egg head" i couldnt help but laugh at this " why is it people say no offence right before they offend you?" now he was laughing. It's moments like this that keep me happy ,having a laugh with my brother that is. The next few weeks were full of my being sick, a baldy, getting skinnier and just plain ugly. Well that's how i felt but mum keeps telling me i look beautiful she's just trying to make me feel better about myself. My Chemo is over soon and then the doctor with do more tests to see if it's gone, i mean it should be gone. Well thank god Chemo is over no more being sick. I was startled by the doctors voice "well hannah we've got the results of the test and i'm so sorry but the tumour hasn't cleared up as we thought it would" i could not believe i was hearing this so i shakily said "what happens now?" the doctor looked at my mum "we will have to remove the tumour with surgery" "will that help?" He nodded "yes it will, i've scheduled you for surgery tomorrow, it will be a long process but you will feel rather horrid after it" i simply gave a small smile and i donteven know why. Well it looks like its gonna be surgery now, im dreading it because ive been told you can diein surgery. The truth is i dont want to die, i am scared. " Doctor what is the percentage of people dying in tumour removal operations?" he just shook his head "i have no idea but i know for sure you wont die ok?". "ok thankyou" Mark looked at me with a horrible face "why would you ask that? your not going to die sis so shut up" i hate seeing my brother sad because it made me cry and i know he hates seeing me sad too. "come here" sort ofhelped and it helped even more when my mum joined in. We were all brought out of our hugging him huggingsession by the nurse "sorry visiting is over would you mind leaving now please " what a moody woman shecouldn't give any care for anyone in this hospital my mum was the first to speak "yes come on Mark say goodbyeto your sister for now " he kissed me on the forehead and so did my mum "see you tomorrow before surgery darling". I'm now sat by myself, it's now seven o'clock and i'm bored. Thank god the nicer nurse is here now, the other one does my head in "hi Rosie" she turns round and gleams a big smile "hi poppit how are you today then? Is it all cleared up?" My smile turns to a frown "no 'ive got have surgery" she put her hand on my arm and gave a reasuring smile "it'll be okay". I seriously hope it will. It is the morning of the surgery and mums already been in with my brother. Also my friends have been in, it felt so good to see Emily and Roxy, i've not seen them in two weeks.

"Hello poppit, time to get you ready for surgery " i nodded and lay down so she could wheel me off. Going down the long, dull hallway i realized i wasn't as afraid anymore i mean i was going to be fine. I had to look on the bright side. We are now in Theatre and i'm ready "okay Hannah i want you to count to ten for me and soon you will be in a long sleep" in my head i just started to count. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven eigh.. ni... t... looks like he was right but i'm not really in any dreams it's just a blank mind i have at the moment. i'm feeling something it's weird. I have never seen something as beautiful than the bright light i'm seeing it's so bright. Even though i'm drugged up and sleepy i can still feel them cutting me open like kind of gutting a fish. I have no idea how i ended up here but its pleasant. That sounds disgusting but oh well. After a long two hours i feel myself waking up. I feel horrible, i'm finding it hard to open my eyes but i hear a familiar sound. It's my mum "darling its me, your mum" my eyes are fully open, i'm tired and just want to hug my mum. She hugs me tightly and smiles. "Hey sis you feeling better?" i cant really speak but i nod my head gently. The doctor is here now and he's explaining to me how the surgery went "well Hannah our theatre team did very good, the tumour is gone and there is nothing to worry about". I've always been thinking about what i want to be when i'm older but now its clear. "Mum, i want to care for cancer patients" i gave a huge smile knowing how i wanted my future to be like.


End file.
